The present invention relates generally to inlet air treatment systems, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for an air filter cartridge replacement assembly used with gas turbine engines.
At least some known gas turbine engines include a compressor section, a combustor section, and at least one turbine section. The compressor compresses air, which is mixed with fuel and channeled to the combustor. The compressor compresses air that is mixed with fuel and channeled to the combustor. The mixture is then ignited generating hot combustion gases that are channeled towards the turbine. The turbine extracts energy from the combustion gases for powering the compressor, as well as producing useful work to power a load, such as an electrical generator, or to propel an aircraft in flight.
At least some known turbine engine systems include inlet air treatment systems that remove moisture and/or dust from air channeled to the compressor. Moreover, at least some known inlet air filtration systems include pre-filters that remove moisture from intake air, and final filters that remove dust and debris from intake air. During normal operating conditions, it is desired to have the inlet air treatment system channel filtered air to the compressor with minimal air disruption and pressure drop through the inlet air treatment system. However, over time, as dirt and/or moisture accumulate, the pressure drop across the pre-filters and filter may increase. The increased pressure drop may result in reducing an amount of air flow to the compressor and reducing the operating efficiency of the gas turbine engine. In some instances, the reduced air flow may cause a compressor surge that may damage the compressor. To prevent compressor surges, in at least some known inlet air treatment systems, the filters are removed and/or periodically manually cleaned. This removal process may require shutdown of the gas turbine engine for a period of 3 to 4 days.